thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
May17Updates
May 31st, 2017 *The Cinema Snob: Erotic Nights of the Living Dead *Timid Jester: Suicide Squad Rewrite *Needs More Gay: Life is Strange *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Raw *The Yomarz Show: Sing-Along Extravaganza *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Is Cabba the New Tarble? *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Rule of Rose Conclusion *Ask Lovecraft: Aleister Crowley *The Bargain Boy Reviews: Teaser - Jimmy's On TV *Lesbian Talk: Doctor Who vs. Beaster Bunny May 30th, 2017 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Was Family Guy Meant to be a Kids' Show? *Atop the Fourth Wall: Flashpoint *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Wonder Woman *BrightSci: What's a Mad Hatterpillar? *One Movie Later: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales *Battle Geek Plus: Time Pilot (1982) *MasakoX: MCM London Comic Con *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Smoky and the Bandit *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 46 May 29th, 2017 *Anime Abandon: Battle Angel *Lost in Adaptation: The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Beast Wars - Code of Hero *Specials: Awesome Build - Suicide Squad *Animerica: Bad Fanfiction Panel - Animinneapolis 2017 *Ask Lovecraft: Rumours *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales & Baywatch *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Majin Buu's Snooze: Toei's Folly May 28th, 2017 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Samurai Jack Season 5 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Transformers *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Kung-Fu (NES) *Rocked Reviews: Riffage w/The Dom - In This Moment: Oh Lord *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 92 Review *Weekly Manga Recap: Savage Emotions *MikeJ: Where the hell is Shameful Sequels? May 27th, 2017 *WTFIWWY: Live - Everybody Walk the Dinosaur *Rap Critic Reviews: Worst Lyrics of May 2017 *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Escape From New York *Projector: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales (AKA Salazar's Revenge) *The AngryJoeShow: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales Angry Movie Review *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 42 *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek - All Our Yesterdays *Dena: MLP Vlogs - Read It and Weep *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Rule of Rose Parts 13-15 May 26th, 2017 *Real Thoughts on Nostalgia Critic Reviews: Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom *Rocked Reviews: Will We Ever Be Happy Again With Linkin Park? *Infomercialism: Beados *Calluna: Game of Thrones Season 7 Trailer Breakdown *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (Ent) - First Flight *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - What if Kid Goku Went Super Saiyan? Part 4 *Ask Lovecraft: Filmmaking *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Tight May 25th, 2017 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Creature *Guru Larry: Fact Hunt - Top 5 Games Longest Spent in Development Hell *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Best Stan Lee Cameos *Live on Film: Nirvana - Live at Reading Concert *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (5/25/17) *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 42 - Mario Plus Rabbids & Overwatch 1 Year Anniversary May 24th, 2017 *The Cinema Snob: Pirates *The Yomarz Show: Fidget Spinner Apps *Vampire Reviews: Lifeforce *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Pirates of the Caribbean - Dead Men Tell No Tales *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Paranoia Agent Episodes 1-3 *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Stake Land II *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Rule of Rose Parts 10-12 *Ask Lovecraft: Arthur Chenin *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - What if Trunks was Stuck in the Past? May 23rd, 2017 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Was the Killing Joke That Bad? *Stuff You Like: Thunderbirds *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Baywatch *Toons These Days: Team Teen - Cartoon Heroes Unite! Ep. 1 *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Beast Wars - Maximal No More & Bad Spark *Battle Geek Plus: Qix (1981) *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 45 *Diamanda Hagan: You Probably Shouldn't Cook This - The Curry Haggis Burger May 22nd, 2017 *Atop the Fourth Wall: The Infinity Gauntlet *Dom Reviews: The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy Book Adaptation *Manny Man Does History: Comparing the Presidents of the USA *You Know Who: Thin Ice *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Alien: Covenant *Ask Lovecraft: Inhuman *Specials: Audience Screening - NC Review of Suicide Squad *Brad Tries: Pepsi Fire *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - What if Raditz Turned Good? Part 2 *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 8, Episode 11 May 21st, 2017 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Samurai Jack Season 1-4 *Anime Abandon: Black Magic M66 *MarzGurl Presents: Dragon Half *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - Alien: Covenant *Rocked Reviews: Riffage w/The Dom: Twisted Sister - We're Not Gonna Take It *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Duck Hunt (NES) *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 91 Review *Weekly Manga Recap: Incarnate *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Rule of Rose Parts 7-9 *Brad Tries: Firework Oreos *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Everybody and Bad Rap May 20th, 2017 *WTFIWWY: Live - The Haterbater *Rap Critic Reviews: Lil Uzi Vert - XO Tour Llif3 *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - The Mask *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 41 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Alien: Covenant & Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Alien: Covenant *Specials: Suicide Squad Bloopers *Dena: MLP Vlogs - The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 8, Episode 10 May 19th, 2017 *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Worst Ridley Scott Movies *Specials: 1st Viewing - Suicide Squad *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - What is Super Saiyan God? *Rocked Reviews: 3Teeth - Shutdown.exe *Specials: Making of NC - Suicide Squad *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Fifth Element *Ask Lovecraft: Pending May 18th, 2017 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Lily C.A.T. *Projector: Alien: Covenant *Guru Larry: Fact Hunt - 5 Shocking Marketing Stunts That Backfired *Screen Crashers: IT *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Will Bra & Pan Do Anything in Super? *Brad Tries: A Chocolate Log *Backlog Heroes: Night in the Woods Part 4 *Blood Splattered Cinema: Unboxing - Shark Movie Mania & More *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (5/18/17) *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 41 - Zelda on Smartphone & the Return of Sega May 17th, 2017 *The Cinema Snob: Windy City *Nostalgia Critic Riffs: Superman: Destruction, Inc. *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TNG) - Identity Crisis *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Rule of Rose Parts 4-6 *Ask Lovecraft: Where the Deep Ones Are *Vangelus Reviews: Titans Return Chromedome (Transformers Generations) May 16th, 2017 *The Nostalgia Critic: Suicide Squad *Needs More Gay: Beauty and the Beast *Rocked Reviews: Riffage w/The Dom - Papa Roach: Help *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword *Battle Geek Plus: Lunar Lander (1979) *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 44 May 15th, 2017 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Secret Wars *Dom Reviews: The Confusing Timeline of The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy Adaptations *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Beast Wars - Aftermath & Coming of the Fuzors *Ask Lovecraft: Mother's Day *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Yamcha Strongest?! The Yamcha Manga Part 2 *The AngryJoeShow: Wonder Woman Final Trailer Angry Reaction *Vangelus Reviews: Titans Return Rewind (Transformers Generations) May 14th, 2017 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Top 10 Ghostbusters Episodes That Would Have Made a Great 3rd Movie *Anime Abandon: Armitage III - Dual Matrix *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Pilotwings (SNES) *Hagan Reviews: Night Satan and the Loops of Doom *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 90 Review *Weekly Manga Recap: My Nips Are Blasting Out *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Rule of Rose Parts 1-3 *Brad Tries: The Guardians Awesome Mix Blizzard *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Humanz May 13th, 2017 *WTFIWWY: Live - Mac Wants The What? *Rap Critic Reviews: MC Hammer - Pumps and a Bump *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - The Fugitive *Dena: Spotlight - The Cat, Part 4 *Gaming Wildlife (show): Battle of Narvik - Bath Tub Naval History *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 40 *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TAS) - Eye Of The Beholder *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Snatched May 12th, 2017 *Real Thoughts on Nostalgia Critic Reviews: Alien Resurrection *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Alien: Covenant *Projector: King Arthur - Legend of the Sword *Rocked Reviews: Seether - Poison The Parish *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Beyond the Gates *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - The Evolution of 17 and 18 *Ask Lovecraft: Bathtub *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 8, Episode 9 *Brad Tries: The Baby Back Rib Thickburger *Vangelus Reviews: Titans Return Highbrow (Transformers Generations) May 11th, 2017 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Contamination *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Best Ridley Scott Movies *Calluna: I'm Not Dead Yet Part 2: Winterfell *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - 5 Ways To End The Universe Survival Arc *Brad Jones: The Dove Foundation Reviews Jesus, Bro! *Rocked Reviews: Interview with Caleb Shomo of Beartooth at Welcome to Rockville 2017 *Infomercialism: Accrington Stanley 1989 & 2017 (Milk) *Heisanevilgenius: Game Box Monthly Sucks *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 40 - Kingdom Hearts 3 & Video Game Scholarships *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 8, Episode 8 *Lesbian Talk: A Three-Hour Tour *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (5/11/17) May 10th, 2017 *The Cinema Snob: Unidentified Flying Oddball *Comic Book Issues: Vlog - Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 *Rocked Reviews: Unleash The Archers - Time Stands Still *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - The Disappointments Room *Ask Lovecraft: Just Friends *Vangelus Reviews: Titans Return Topspin (Transformers Generations) May 9th, 2017 *The Nostalgia Critic: Special - Suicide Squad Trailer *Atop the Fourth Wall: Crisis on Infinite Earths *Stuff You Like: Small Gods - Discworld *Gaming Wildlife (show): Don't Be a Buzzkill at Planet Comicon While Off Your Meds for Depression *One Movie Later: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 *Battle Geek Plus: Alpine Ski (1982) *Rocked Reviews: Interview with Dinosaur Pile-Up at Welcome to Rockville 2017 *Brad Jones: The Complete Making of Jesus, Bro! *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - THAT Spoiler: The Fallout *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 43 May 8th, 2017 *One Hit Wonderland: Freak Like Me by Adina Howard *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Alien vs. Predator: Requiem *The Dom: The Dom's 50,000 Subscriber Milestone Introspective *Specials: Awesome Build - Star-Lord Gun *You Know Who: Smile *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - The Evolution of Piccolo *Rocked Reviews: Interview with Fire From The Gods at Welcome to Rockville 2017 *Ask Lovecraft: Salem Witch Trials May 7th, 2017 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): The Last Airbender *Specials: 1st Viewing - The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 *The AngryJoeShow: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Angry Movie Review *Diamanda Hagan: The MCU - Avengers Infinity War and Phase 4 *Rocked Reviews: Interview with Frank Carter at Welcome to Rockville 2017 *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Super Punch-Out! (SNES) *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 89 Review *Brad Tries: The Unicorn Frappuccino May 6th, 2017 *WTFIWWY: Live - Shave and a Haircut, Two Clips *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Kill Bill: Volume 2 *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 39 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 *Rocked Reviews: Interview with Dale Stewart of SEETHER at Welcome to Rockville 2017 *Dena: MLP Vlogs - The Last Roundup and Derpygate *Heisanevilgenius: Lord of the Kingdom - Audition for the Worst Movie Ever *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Dominion *Lotus Prince: Status Update and Next Game Reveal May 5th, 2017 *Sibling Rivalry: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 *Projector: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 *Rocked Reviews: At The Drive-In - Inter Alia *Genesis 7 Reviews: Episode 5 - Mars Landing *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Dragonball Super: Two Years On *Backlog Heroes: Night in the Woods Part 3 *Ask Lovecraft: Travel *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 39 - Shaq-Fu on Switch & Nintendo 2DS XL May 4th, 2017 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Galaxy Of Terror *Live on Film: The 1975 *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Worst Nicholas Cage Performances *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 *Rocked Reviews: Interview with The Pretty Reckless at Welcome to Rockville 2017 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Drop Dead Gorgeous *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (5/4/17) May 3rd, 2017 *The Cinema Snob: Gnardians of the Galaxy *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: AVP: Alien vs. Predator *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Split *Rocked Reviews: Interview with STARSET at Welcome to Rockville 2017 *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - How Do You Make a DBZ Movie? *Ask Lovecraft: Revision May 2nd, 2017 *The Nostalgia Critic: The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas *Atop the Fourth Wall: The New Teen Titans Anti-Drug Giveaway #2 *Rocked Reviews: At The Drive-In - Relationship of Command *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Guardians of the Galaxy Colume 2 *Battle Geek Plus: Wacko Arcade (1983) *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Lost City of Z *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 42 May 1st, 2017 *Dom Reviews: Stephen King's The Shining *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Colossal *You Know Who: The Pilot *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - What is Dragon Ball Sai? *Ask Lovecraft: Beans *Blood Splattered Cinema: Unboxing - Engraver's Dungeon Poster *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Free Fire *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Kalifornia Category:Content Category:Updates